


acting out our old parts

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [295]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Leon and Sonia are turned loose at one of the parties the professor takes them to, where they quickly find others to play with.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers/Rurina | Nessa/Sonia, Dande | Leon/Sonia
Series: Commissions [295]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 5





	acting out our old parts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of prequel/companion fic to an ongoing commission "let's perform our favorite little scene," which is about grooming and petplay societies. Not as petplay heavy in this one cos the kids are loose, but this is basically The Past, with Leon and Sonia.

The pets are pretty much left to their own devices at this party, which means that Leon and Sonia have plenty of time to play with each other, as well as the pets of the other guests. The two of them have gotten pretty used to the sorts of things that go on at these gatherings, so when Sonia’s grandmother turns them loose, unfastening the leashes from their collars to signify their freedom for the night, they are quick to get to undressing each other, both eager to get things started.

When it comes to playing, they tend to prefer one another. As childhood friends and as pets shared by the same mistress, they spend a lot of time together, and it is impossible to deny their shared attraction. This little underground society has done a lot to help awaken their blooming sexualities, and it only makes sense that they would fixate on each other, with how often they are side by side for all of it.

Neither see any point in keeping their clothes on for very long, so they help each other undress. Though they show up in nice outfits, it is always more fun to take them off and spend the night in the nude, especially since their clothes are on the nicer side, and neither wants to do anything to ruin them. And, with how wild things can get at these parties, that is always incredibly likely.

Leon soon has Sonia on the floor, her legs spread as he eagerly eats her out. Magnolia has been teaching him all about that, so he likes to think that he is getting really good at it, and he loves to practice on Sonia whenever he has the chance. Life gets busier by the day, so it is nice to have a place like this, where they can unwind and have whatever fun they want to, forgetting all about the pressures of the outside world.

Sonia goes to pieces beneath him, whimpering for him and not bothering to hold anything back, not minding who sees or hears, since that sort of thing is going on all around them. There are pets wanting to get warmed up by playing with their masters for a bit, and masters that are hooking up while their pets freely run and play with each other, and pets and masters alike who just want to enjoy watching everyone else for a bit, while taking care of their own needs by themselves. What Leon and Sonia do together is just par for the course, just another scene in the massive collection.

Sonia’s moan when she comes is matched by a few others, all getting carried away in the excitement of the night. Leon grins down at her as he helps her up, but he just does that so that he can bend her over and fuck her from behind, eager to get started on his own fun. The two of them have a lot that they want to do tonight, but this is always the most important part of the night, at least in their eyes, so that makes it all the more worthwhile to get it over with from the start.

As he thrusts into her from behind, he asks, in a breathless voice, “Who do you wanna play with tonight?” Sonia, unable to speak because she is currently lost in a long and indulgent moan, simply lifts her hand to point a single finger forward. “Oh, Piers, huh? Yeah, he’s looking really good, huh?”

Sonia’s choice of playmate is currently under ownership of the Spikemuth gym leader, who has been training him for some time, and might possibly be related to him, though neither Leon nor Sonia knows all of the details about that. Neither of them know Piers all that well outside of these meetings, because he is a reserved boy, trying to cover up his shyness with his cool, tough guy act. Leon has to admit that it looks incredibly good on him, as does pretty much anything, so he can’t blame Sonia for getting excited about that.

“He’s so hot it should be illegal,” she groans, once she is able to regain her voice for a bit.

“Oh, Sonia likes bad boys, huh? Should I be worried?” he teases her, but she does not dignify that with a response.

“And if we can find Nessa, her too,” she adds.

“Well, that’s a given,” Leon replies. She and Nessa have become practically attached at the hip since meeting at one of these parties. In contrast to Piers, who they barely see outside of it, Sonia has made great efforts to become friends with Nessa, and the two are close even when they are not playing as pets.

Nessa belongs to the Fire gym leader, Kabu, and also works as a model. She has been modeling since she was a toddler, practically, and has a strong foothold in the industry even at this young of an age. Between her strong future as a model, and the potential Kabu is bringing out in her as a trainer, it seems that she will never struggle to find success, wherever she goes.

And she is not a model for nothing, either. She is perhaps the most gorgeous girl in the entire Galar region, and Sonia’s crush on her is one shared by many. Certainly Kabu was not able to resist her in any regard, and that is how he ended up here, parading her around in the expensive outfits she gets easily from her many gigs. Leon looks forward to playing with both her and Piers before the night is done, and has to admit that Sonia really knows how to pick them.

For now, though, he focuses on her, focuses on losing himself in the moment, letting his pleasure overtake him as their shared moans grows louder and more pathetic. It does not take very long at all for both of them to finish, and then they try and catch their breath so they can get back to it. As they go to search for the others, both can’t help but remember just how nervous they were the first time they came here, or even the first time that they were able to go loose like this. That had been back when Sonia first met Nessa, but now, things like that are nearly second nature.

Tonight, Nessa finds them first, and Leon, as always, is surprised by her clothing. They almost definitely should not make clothes like that in her size, but she struts around the room like it is the most natural thing in the world, with all the confidence in the world. She is looking for Sonia, and latches onto her right away, eager to be able to play with her for a bit.

“We’re also on the hunt for Piers,” Leon says, noticing the way that Sonia blushes when he brings him up. “We saw him earlier, but lost sight of him.”

“Oh, I know where he is!” Nessa replies, and so, the two of them follow her. Not surprisingly, Piers is hanging off by himself, awkward as ever, even if he tries to play it off as him being aloof and cool. Whenever his owner is actually watching him, he is made to participate and interact a lot more, but right now, he is left to his own devices, and has reverted back to being quite the wallflower.

A wallflower who looks criminal good in those tight pants, Leon has to admit.

Nessa wastes no time in walking up to him, a sway in her hips, as she asks him if he wants to play with three of them. She has no trouble getting what she wants, and never has. Kabu hardly seems like the sort to even want to take part in something like this, but she knew just how to get him to take an interest in her, and just how to keep him wrapped around her finger. She may be his pet, but it is clear who really runs that show.

On nights like this, the actual aspect of being pets seems to be less important than everyone having their fun. There are plenty of nights that they are made to show off their obedience in so many ways, nights where they come dressed as Pokemon, and nights where they spend the entire time serving their masters, all to keep up a show of being good little pets. But on these nights, it is all about letting the pets themselves socialize and have fun, and that is entertainment enough for any masters that do not occupy themselves with others.

Piers steps away from the wall to join them, still looking a little unsure about it all, but Leon decides not to hold anything back, and sets to getting him out of those pants. Since he and Sonia are already naked, there should be nothing keeping their current partners from joining in on that, so while he strips an increasingly more flustered Piers down, Sonia helps to get Nessa out of her skimpy outfit, which does not take very long.

The two of them embrace, kissing rather passionately, getting right into things. They are used to each other now, and as close as can be, which leaves Piers to Leon for right now. He drops to his knees, grinning up at the blushing punk, who glances off to the side, never saying a word. But once Leon has his mouth around his cock, Piers starts moaning, and neither his shyness nor his aloof act are very good for hiding how much he loves it.

Leon has gotten good at all of this, ever since Magnolia first brought him here. He and Sonia have spent their time getting used to each other, but he has learned how to please men just as well as women. As an obedient little pet, he has sucked off anyone Magnolia has pushed him towards, and come out loving it, and getting plenty of praise along the way. He can’t say that he blames Piers for going to absolute pieces once he gets into it.

At the same time, Nessa has Sonia on her back next to them, so eager to please her friend that she wastes no time is moving their positions. Nessa is so good at pleasing, and not just with the skills that she has developed from her seduction of Kabu. She has practiced on Sonia plenty, so that she can impress anyone that might want a turn with her, and so that she can keep her best friend happy and moaning beneath her while she eagerly eats her out.

All four of them have undergone plenty of training at these parties. While serving as pets, there are ever-changing rules for them to follow, depending on the night, depending on whatever mood their master might be in. Sometimes they are not allowed to talk, and sometimes they have to crawl on all fours, and usually, it doesn’t take long before all of them are completely nude, roaming the room like this, all for the purpose of entertaining the adults who have introduced them to this lifestyle.

Right now, Piers is the only one in their group not completely naked, and Leon is going to get to that as soon as he is done with this. As painfully good as he looks in his choice of fashion, it will be so much better to get those clothes out of the way, and he can’t stop thinking about it as he draws him deeper into his mouth, making him moan louder, becoming less restrained as he loses himself to feeling that he can’t hope to control. There is no way that he can pretend to be cool when he is going to absolute pieces, which is exactly what Leon wants.

He and Sonia are both moaning now, with Sonia pushes closer and closer to another orgasm, and when the two of them come, it is almost simultaneous. They are both only given a moment to recover from that before Leon and Nessa are ready to keep moving things along. Nessa helps Leon strip Piers the rest of the way down while Sonia is left trying to catch her breath, and then he is nudged on top of her, where she can finally get up close with the boy she spent a good amount of time admiring from a distance earlier.

Now that Piers is good and warmed up, he is not at all shy about this anymore, too caught up in his own excitement to be anything but ready to go. On top of Sonia, he thrusts into her without hesitation, causing her to cry out, met with his low groan at the same time. She can’t help but wrap her legs around him, holding him on top of her while he begins to thrust into her with a rapid pace, losing himself more and more, growing a bit aggressive as he does.

It’s always fun, to see the way that he changes so suddenly when he gets in the mood, when he really wants something. Leon would really like a chance to battle him someday, to see if that kind of passion carries over into that, but then Nessa does what she can to get his attention. It is a bad habit of his, getting caught up thinking about battling and such, even in a place like this, but once Nessa has him on his back, he finds that he can’t think of anything other than the girl on top of him, as well as the girl laying on the floor next to him, getting pounded by Piers.

Nessa sinks down onto his cock without missing a beat, ready to ride him until Piers has finished with Sonia, and Leon could not be happier with the current arrangement. He puts his hands on her hips to help guide her, up and down as she bounces on his cock, the two of them falling into a steady rhythm that suits them both, a sharp contrast to how hectic things are beside them, as Piers gives into all of his wildest impulses. Sonia, of course has absolutely no complaints about any of that, judging from the way that she keeps moaning and screaming out, demanding more and more from him.

All four of them quickly get lost in their own pleasure once again, until they start losing control again. Nessa is the first to come, with Leon not far behind her, not able to hold back at this point, and it is not long after that Piers manages to get Sonia there, stopping quickly so as not to push himself over the edge again. They still have more to do, with the plan already figured out, even without any of them having to mention it.

Lube is plenty easy to get at parties like this, and it is not long before Sonia is back, and ready to start fingering Leon’s ass, working it open so that he will be ready for Piers. At the same time, Nessa is more than happy to suck Piers off for a little while, while he hisses and moans and tells her when to slow down, still trying to fight off the desire to come again.

Listening to his moans while Sonia works her fingers into his ass is nearly too much for Leon, who is so sensitive now that he can hardly stand it. He needs this badly, and she always knows just what to do, and just how to work her fingers inside of him, making him weaker and weaker beneath her skilled touch. By the time he thinks that he might lose his mind from it all, Nessa has pulled her mouth back and has Piers ready to give him what he needs.

With Leon bent over in front of him, the rock star wannabe seems pretty damn cool and collect as he gets ready to start fucking him. He isn’t nearly so shy now, and he has not yet lost himself to his impulses, and for the most, Leon can admit that he really _is_ cool, and not simply trying to be. The girls are content to finger each other while they watch the show, though he is sure that it will not be long before they have forgotten all about the boys, focusing more on each other.

That is just fine by him, though, because once Piers is inside of him, he really can’t spare a thought for them, either. It is all too much, and he cries out, whining while Piers starts out slowly, but steadily begins to pick up the pace, getting rougher and rougher with him, until it is all Leon can do to hold on. He fucks him just as hard as he fucked Sonia, and Leon loves every second of it, listening to Piers grunting and moaning behind him, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

This time, there is nothing that Piers can do to stop himself from coming, having pulled himself back too many times, but he has nothing to worry about it, because he brings Leon right there with him, the two of them moaning so pathetically as they come together. It takes them both some time to be able to calm down after this and catch their breath, and by that point, they both discover that, yes, Nessa and Sonia seem to have forgotten them entirely, with Sonia’s head between Nessa’s thighs, and Nessa running a hand up and down Sonia’s back, rubbing her and urging her on.

The night is still young, even after all that they have done so far. These pets will probably spend more time playing together, unless their masters call them back, and they might try and find others to bring in on the fun, none of them willing to stop until they are completely exhausted. And then, they will always have the next party to look forward too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
